Azmir bin Ineer
Captain Azmir bin Ineer is the Captain of the Guard within Ghostpointe. He attempted to prevent a series of high-profile assassinations during the 100-year anniversary of the Festival of the Crimson Moon, ultimately failing and becoming a victim himself. History The bin Ineers had traveled far and sacrificed much to journey across the seas, but their sacrifice was repaid when they had been one of the first families to stake out a claim in the silver mines north of Ghostpointe. This made the former bedouins very wealthy indeed, and because of this, the bin Ineers have been involved in the politics of Ghostpointe since it first became a major trading hub. Known for being amongst the bravest and most heroic members of the governing council, the bin Ineers produced a large number of famous adventurers from within their ranks. Traditionally, each first-born male of the family would become the Captain of the Guard within the city, and it was in this way that Azmir also came to power. Following in the footsteps of his heroic ancestors, Azmir attempted to guide the city towards a more lawful path. Though Ghostpointe is not a location that suffers from a significantly high crime rate, a city of its size carries with it certain elements of lawlessness. Azmir commanded a great deal of respect from his men, and together, they were able to stamp out no fewer than twelve major attacks against the city before they became a serious threat. Though Azmir was nearly always busy with either helping to police the city or serve as a Mayor's Guide, the weeks surrounding the Festival of the Crimson Moon were always an especially chaotic time. Never was this more true than around the Festival's Centennial Anniversary. The guard was already inundated with responsibilities regarding the celebration, and the few dependable guards Azmir could consistently rely on were spread too thin already. As much as he normally despised the hiring of mercenaries, he arranged for certain, less crucial tasks to be handled by various members of the town, so that he and his soldiers would be free to complete other missions. Retrieving the Festival's commissioned mural from the house of celebrated painter Geoffrey Monet was intended to be one of these tasks, but when the group of adventurers he'd deployed to collect it returned without the painting and with reports of foul play, he knew something bigger was amiss. Together with this group of adventurers, Azmir worked tirelessly to discover the identity of the one responsible for the brutal attack. As the night progressed and famous figures from around the town began turning up dead, the situation became more and more urgent. As the group explored their own clues, Azmir began investigating a lead he'd discovered at the scene of the 5th victim's murder, the town's Highfather. Examining the church more closely, Azmir came upon more notes and journal entries, giving undisputable proof that the recently-deceased Highfather, Olaf Iverson, was the one behind the attacks. Unable to believe the evidence in front of his eyes, Azmir quickly jotted down a note for the party of adventurers, and went out himself to the graveyard of the temple, where Olaf's notes indicated he'd be. Searching meticulously through the cemetary, Azmir was ambushed by a trio of summoned shadowbeasts, the likes of which he had never fought before. Fighting bravely, he managed to defeat them all. When he turned back to face the tombstone he'd been investigating, however, Olaf appeared from behind it and stabbed the already-weakened paladin in the back, twisting the knife so that he would die in excruciating pain. When Azmir's body was found by the adventurers, they vowed to destroy the monster behind the attacks, once and for all. Characteristics and Personality As with all members of his tribe, the swarthy and heavily-accented bin Ineers stood in stark contrast to the average Ghostpointer's rather pale skin. Hailing from across the seas, the bin Ineers had been simple bedouins and water merchants until they left seeking greater opportunity, and their desert heritage never left them. Favoring loose clothing and turbans, most of the men in the family also grew heavy facial hair. Most of the men in the family resembled great warriors, and Azmir was no exception. Tall and handsome, his low voice was frequently heard breaking riots up throughout the city. He was also rarely seen without his curved scimitar, a family heirloom passed down through the generations. Azmir was a credit to all paladins, as the manner in which he lived his life exemplified both the tenets of good and law. A man of quiet faith, Azmir would never use deadly force unless a situation expressly required it. he was known for visiting prisoners in jail and discussing their sentences with them, even going so far as to offer some jobs upon their release. He was also an accomplished detective and swordsman. Though his family was not originally from the area, the bin Ineers had adopted Ghostpointe as their home, and Azmir would do whatever it took to protect it. Victim's Verse An ally, lost! A '''VICTIM,' slain!'' precious few minutes now remain The second time you face the hand will ring defeat across the land! Trivia *The sash that Azmir wears is also a family heirloom, and was originally crafted for his grandfather, Suleiman. *His family owns a ship in Ghostpointe Harbor, a baglah called the Dune. *Azmir refused to fire a rifle in combat, claiming that fighting with firearms was dishonorable. Category:characters Category:citizens of ghostpointe Category:lawful good Category:npcs Category:humans Category:military Category:dead characters Category:paladins Category:Campaign: After Midnight Category:Allies